Little Kitty on The Roof
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: The four times Ladybug heard Chat singing Little Kitty, and the one time he heard her. (Will not include those times from Chat Blanc.) [To Guest Reviewer Elojen; Yes, you may, just let me know when you do, because I wanna read it!]
1. Alone Without his Lady

**Update every day at this time until all five chapters have been posted. At least, the main ones.**

* * *

Chat Noir inhaled the cool evening air, the orange light bathing him in a soft glow as he quietly sung some lyrics he had made up a mere month before to the rhythm of his mother's favorite lullaby to hum. "Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady. Little kitten-"

"Hello, Chat!" Ladybug greeted, interrupting his song as she landed beside the standing hero. She saw his distant expression and frowned in quiet guilt. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Ah, ahoy, M'lady! You're looking chipper." He politely returned, bowing as low as he could without moving his legs, bending one arm before him and the other outstretched far behind him. "And, never fear, it was just a memory from a time long ago. Nothing too important."

"Long ago? Are you referring to one of your past lives?" Ladybug grinned, pushing him up to his feet again with a single finger.

"A time without you is lonely enough to be viewed as another life, is it not?" He inquired, taking a step back before she could elbow him for his flirting words.

"You and your antics." She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, her partner safely out of reach. "Anyway, patrol awaits!"

And, like the lonely kitten he was, he gladly followed.


	2. Alone Without his Family

"Little kitty on the roof…" Ladybug heard Chat Noir whisper under his breath as he stared around the grassy park, Eiffel Tower in the background. His sad eyes were memorizing every detail, and he seemed to forget she was there.

"All alone without his family…" he continued, running his hand across the leaves at the top of a bush.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked, and he startled, turning on her with a grin on his face that had not been there a moment before. She silently wondered, as she stared into his jade eyes, how often his smiles were forced and not true, how often he pretending to be happy when he really wasn't. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better!" He assured her, his eyes telling her otherwise. "I just haven't been to this park in so long! My mother used to come here every month, and it's just super cool to see it again!" Thankfully for him, that little tidbit of information was very unhelpful for the identity reveal; practically everyone loved this park.

However, Ladybug's attention once again was drawn to his past tense he often used when referring to his mother. He never used present tense when talking about his maternal parent, and never mentioned his paternal side. She was always left wondering if he was an orphan; it'd explain why he always seemed so lonely and never spoke about his own family whenever it became a discussion topic.

She stared up into his visage, as if it held the answers, and he looked away with something akin to shame written upon it.

"Hey." She said, carefully choosing her words as she reached up to gently cup his chin and turn his face back towards her. "It's okay to not be okay. I don't know what's happening, and I'm not sure why coming here makes you so upset, but if you want to talk about it, I can listen. If you want to leave, we can. Just let me know if anything happens that upsets you."

"Thanks." He smiled, though she could tell it was still forced. "I swear, I'm fine. Just need a moment is all."

"Okay." Ladybug said doubtfully, watching him carefully as he looked around the area again. She had a feeling that she would be hearing his sad song even more, and while she wanted him to be happy, perhaps it could help her figure out when he was upset just so she could comfort him.

He was her partner, for crying out loud, and she loved him.

_Platonically_, of course!


	3. Alone Without Cookies

**My bad, two hours late to my usual update. And it wasn't due to being busy or anything. I was literally snuggled under my blankets for two hours reading Fanfiction. *sighs***

**(:)**

"Little kitty on a roof…all alone without his lady. Little kitten, wanting to fly…" Chat Noir sung quietly, unaware of Ladybug creeping up upon him, big smile upon her face as she prepared to smother him with hugs and a large picnic basket of pastries. After listening to her parents once again complain about how skinny he was, she had decided to act.

This, to put it frankly, was not what she expected to hear. She didn't know what he did during his solo patrols, but this is not what she thought he'd be doing; sitting atop Notre Dame singing a sorrowful, heartbreaking song to himself.

"Little kitty on the roof, waiting for his lady… the one who doesn't want to know…" He continued, voice almost a hushed whisper, as if the sorrow in his heart was a secret, and…oh, she knew it was. Ever since that day in the park – and the Chat Blanc 'incident' which she never mentioned - she had finally understood how sad he really was inside, as much as he tried to hide it. He hadn't shown any obvious signs of sorrow but…even alone it seemed like he was sad. She wondered… would she ever convince him to show her of his own accord, or would he always suffer in silence?

"Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his family…"

Ladybug figured that was as good as time as any to announce her arrival, making sure her next footstep was extra loud.

Chat Noir jumped almost a foot in the air, tail straightening in terror, a trait she had never seen before. He whipped around, already in a fighting position by the time his feet planted firmly into the ground. He relaxed quite a bit when he saw it was only her, shoulders losing their tension. "Oh, Bugaboo! Great to see you! But…" he squinted suspiciously, having yet to notice the picnic basket, "you do remember that today is my turn to patrol, right?"

"Of course, I just thought you might want some company!" Ladybug chimed cheerfully, pretending that she hadn't heard most of his tune. "I brought pastries!" She held up the basket filled with cupcakes, croissants and macaroons as she took a seat in the middle of the wide, squared area he had been sitting on.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." He sighed, jade eyes sparkling as he settled himself beside her, smiling brightly. "I swear, you're an angel, sent to gift all Parisians with your presence."

"If I'm an angel, what does that make you?" She inquired opening the basket to reveal the contents to him, handing him a chocolate cupcake.

"A sinful mortal." He returned, taking a large bite from the goody. "Though, I'm curious why you're pampering me so suddenly. I must admit, I would be suspicious if this hadn't started a few weeks before Senti-bug."

"I just like treating my best friend. You deserve it." Ladybug said, ignoring the thought of Senti-bug, the baby-monster replica of Ladybug who was just…so pure and precious, rivaling Chat Noir's innocent streak.

He hesitated, glancing down at the cupcake. "I'm not sure if I do, though. I mea-"

"Just eat it, sinful mortal." Ladybug huffed, taking it from his hand to stuff it pointedly into his mouth. "You deserve it, whether you know it or not."

He stared at her in mild surprise, the pastry sticking out of his mouth ruining the whole look. He gobbled it soon after, a smile alighting upon his face as she tossed him a croissant. He began to crunch that, too, looking too much like the cat who got the cream.

Ladybug only laughed, pulling out her own macaroon to munch on as she leaned her head against his shoulder. One day, maybe he wouldn't ever sing that horrible song ever again. Until then, she'd be here to spoil him with treats and snuggle him. He _was_ her partner, and he deserved all the love in the world.


	4. Alone Without Joy

**To make up for yesterday, this update was _exactly_ on time. *fist pump***

**(:)**

"Oh, the kitty outside is frightful, and he's feeling so blightful, but since there's no better place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." Chat Noir sung, voice high and sweet as he sang along jollily to the tune of 'Let It Snow', only the lyrics displaying how he was truly feeling, tone merry.

Ladybug made sure her footfalls were loud enough that he knew she was there, though he appeared to take no notice as he sang into the night.

Why this particular song, Ladybug had no clue. It wasn't even snowing, and it was a good month – plus a week – until Christmas. And she thought he hated Christmas – a stray detail he had mentioned without giving specifics – so why was he singing such a winter song? Or at least his own parody?

"This little kitty sits on a roof, no real home to go, and since everyone feels so delightful, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." He continued, gripping the edge of the metal support beam on the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug choose this moment to break his solitude, sliding down beside him, one hand pressed happily against her throat, one spread out to the sky. "And along came a lady, and she saw her dear sweet kitty, and since he looks so low, let it snow, let it snow, let is snow!"

Chat Noir laughed, scooting over a bit to allow her more room. "Ah, M'lady! So nice to see you around on this fine eve! How are you?"

"I should be asking you that." Ladybug said, dusting off her lap of the non-present dust. "You didn't sound so very happy."

At least, his voice had sounded cheerful, but the lyrics had betrayed him.

"Oof." He winced. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it." Ladybug said, shrugging it off, as if it wasn't much of a big deal that she had been evesdropping. "And, _ouch_, kitty, the lyrics sting."

A guilty smile passed over his visage, as if he wanted to deny it. "Oh…well, you know." He looked away awkwardly, rubbing his arm. Ladybug began to regret asking and admitting her 'spying'.

A silence passed between them, Ladybug ducking her head as she debated leaving, as if to preserve his privacy. As if.

"Singing helps me cope." He quietly admitted, flinching guiltily as if it was his fault. "With…with loneliness."

"Are you lonely a lot?" Ladybug asked nervously, prompting him to continue. She worried she had crossed a line when he quieted down again, but once again his answer was only delayed.

"Not when I'm with you and the others." He hummed, hand covering her own, fitting around it perfectly. Not quite a handhold, but the closest he dared get without permission.

Ladybug gave him that permission, flipping her hand around so that their fingers locked together gently. "Outside of that?"

"Well…I mean…yeah. Sometimes. Usually. I have a few friends but…um…if I see them outside of school, it's only for a handful of minutes, and only in passing, unless if I manage to sneak away to see them, and that opportunity hardly arises."

"Yet you still somehow manage to be Chat Noir?"

"That's what my 'sneak-away-time' is used for." Chat Noir explained, rubbing the back of his neck, directing his attention anywhere but at his partner. "I'm…just…"

"You're lonely." Ladybug said, not letting him finish as she reached up to cup his face gently. "When you're alone, Kitty, just come to me, okay? Give me a call or something, or…oh, Kitty."

Chat Noir was crying, a real – _real_ – smile painted across his face, eyes filled with gratitude. "Oh….oh, M'lady, you're so…" he laughed happily, sniffing as he tearfully wiped at his face. "You-you care…oh, goodness, you _care_!"

"Of course I care!" Ladybug said, not even slightly shocked by his surprise. A bit horrified that he was that emotionally demoted, but she'd help him get through it. "I'll always care about you, and no matter what you through, I'll be here with you."

After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir; they could get through anything together.


	5. Alone Without her Kitty

Chat Noir could hear a dull whimper outside of his subconsciousness. Well, maybe it was a full-out sob. Every noise was sorta waned in his current state.

Unconsciousness. Fainted. Practically beaten to near-death just because he was trying to protect Ladybug. At least, that's what he was pretty sure that's what happened. It's what usually happened. And it was only natural to assume that's what happened this time, too, and…why was his face wet? It wasn't blood; wasn't sticky enough. Maybe tears? Except he wasn't crying… he didn't think hevwas at least.

"Please…Chat, please…" who was that? It sounded…

Oh, no. He totally got almost killed.

He got Ladybug crying again. Because she thought he might be dead again.

…when was she ever going to learn to feel for a pulse? Or at very least make sure he was breathing?

"Please, just answer me! I promise we can do whatever you want for a whole day, just wake up! Please! We can even go on a date, if that's what you want! Please!"

He wondered how often she made promises like this when he couldn't hear her. It honestly made him frustrated, because she never told him he was allowed to have such a treat. Such a privilege.

His frustration and pleasure were overshadowed by his worry for her. She was _crying_ because of him, for crying out loud!

"I love you, you stupid cat, okay?! Wake up, please!"

He was trying with all his might to return to reality, to wake up, to talk to her. He wanted to promise her that he was fine, that he was okay and alive and was just _breathing._ But his stupid body wasn't letting him.

"Little-little-" A hiccup.

Oh, she wasn't going to, was she? He didn't think he'd be able to handle it, and-

She did.

"Little lady on a roof," she was sobbing now, cradling him in her arms as she shook, "all alone without her kitty…"

He wanted to cry so much…she couldn't do this to him. She couldn't. It was hurting so much…

"Please, Chat. I can't…I can't tough it out. I can't cope the way you did for…Kwami knows how long. I can't do this by myself. So, Kitty, please, if you care about me like you say you do…open your eyes, okay? That's all I ask. Please."

Forcing all his remaining strength, he managed to blink his eyes open, make out her blurry face and teary eyes, black hair hanging over her face. He smiled gently at her, raising his hand to brush back her hair and stroke back her tears. "'m okay, Bugaboo…" he whispered, grinning happily one last time before his strength vanished and he collapsed again.

"Chat! Oh, thank goodness. Thank goodness." Ladybug buried her face into his hair, tearfully laughing. "You're okay…oh, you're okay…"

Yes, he was okay. As long as she was there and was his family, he'd always be okay.


End file.
